fallout_equestria_13fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Admin Panel Guide
О кнопках Чтобы начать изучать кнопки, вам для начала стоит определиться со своей ролью. Данный гайд скорее технический, взят с любой другой вики, и не изменялся. +BUILDMODE - позволяет включить «режим строителя». +ADMIN - дает основные возможности вкладки «Admin» и доступ в чат администраторов (кнопка F5). +BAN - позволяет выдавать баны, джоббаны и перманентные баны. +FUN - дает большинство возможностей из раздела «Secrets» и вкладки «Fun» +SERVER - дает основные возможности вкладки «Server». +DEBUG - дает основные возможности вкладки «Debug», позволяет оперативно изменять значения во вкладке «MC». +POSSES - позволяет управлять движением любых объектов. +PERMISSION - используется для выдачи флагов в разделе «Permissions panel» +STEALTH - режим скрытности, дает возможность сменить администратору никнейм и скрывает его от обычных пользователей в списке администраторов.. +POLL - показывает всем кто тут босс. На деле дает возможность накручивать голоса в голосованиях. +VAREDIT - позволяет изменять параметры у объектов в «VV». +SOUND - дает возможность включать музыку и звуки в формате OGG. +SPAWN - позволяет спавнить предметы и мобов. MC Помимо координат и прочих параметров, при наличии соответствующих флагов, в этой вкладке возможно на лету изменять основные параметры сервера. Молись господу своему Иногда игроки будут молиться и вам придется отвечать на их молитвы. Это не обязательно делать, но все же постарайтесь отыгрывать высшее существо. Так же учитывайте кому именно молится игрок. Вы можете наградить игрока, но и наказать: SM - используйте для ответу игроку от лица божества, игрок увидит это: «You hear a voice in your head... нажми на кнопку, получишь результат.» SMITE - не забывайте про наказания, если игрок злоупотребляет молитвами или молится нарочито плохо. Позволяет наказать игрока, наградив его например повреждением мозга или ударив его молнией. SC - заспавнить печенье игроку. Много мучного есть нельзя, не злоупотребляйте этим. Admin Admin PM - отправить сообщение от имени администратора. Aghost - перейти в режим призрака. При повторном нажатии, вы вернетесь в свое тело. Create Antagonist - позволяет создать антагонистов, ЕРТ и отряд смерти. Investigate - разнообразные лог-файлы. Jump to Turf - позволяет переместиться согласно координатам. Secrets - здесь можно посмотреть разные параметры, относящиеся к текущему раунда. Самой важной здесь является первая секция, с помощью которой можно узнать спецроли, законы ИИ (и все изменения законов), список экипажа, режим игры и всё в этом духе. Дальше находится список случайных событий, которые вы можете активировать. В конце панели есть ссылка на администраторский лог, в который записываются все действия администраторов. Панель Secrets Shuttle Manipulator - позволяет управлять и изменять все шаттлы на карте. Adminhelp - создать тикет. Banning panel - используется для выдачи банов. Deadmin - позволяет снять с себя права администратора. При нажатии Readmin, права вернуться. Так же они автоматически восстановятся после окончания раунда. Invisimin - вы становитесь невидимы в игре, в том числе и для призраков. Manage Job Slots - позволяет добавлять, изменять, устанавливать лимиты для различных профессий. Show Player Panel - открывает "Plyaer Panel" выбранного игрока. Stealth Mode - режим скрытности, дает возможность сменить администратору никнейм и скрывает его от обычных пользователей в списке администраторов. Adminnotice - просмотреть заметки администраторов. Call Shuttle - вызвать эвакуационный шаттл. Delete - удалить выбранный объект. Jump to Area - телепортироваться в выбранную зону. Permissions panel - панель для выдачи флагов администраторам, модераторам и кодерам. Show Server Attack Log - просмотреть лог-файл всех атак за раунд. Sticky Ban Panel - панель для просмотра и выдачи "липких" банов. Adminverbs - Hide All - скрыть все кнопки в этой вкладке. Cancel Shuttle - отозвать эвакуационный шаттл. Game Panel - это простое окно для установки режима игры (до того, как игра началась) и для спавна объектов/поверхностей/мобов. Панель Game Panel Jump to Coordinate - телепортироваться по выбранным координатам. Player Panel - в этом окне можно найти список всех игроков со всей полезной информацией. Show Server Log - просмотреть лог-файл серверных событий. Toggle Admin Ai Interact - позволяет взаимодействовать с оборудованием как AI. Adminverbs - Hide Most - скрыть большинство кнопок в этой вкладке. Check Ai Laws - посмотреть законы AI. Get Key - телепортировать к себе по сикею. Jump to Key телепортироваться к выбранному сикею. Player Playtime - просмотреть статистику выбранного игрока. Show Ticket List - просмотреть тикеты. Toggle AntagHUD - включить возможность видеть антагонистов. Adminwho - просмотреть, кто из администраторов сейчас онлайн. Check Antagonists - показывает всех антагонистов. Get Mob - телепортировать к себе выбранное существо. Jump to Mob - телепортироваться к выбранному существу. Reload Admins - выдать права администратора всем, кто их снял с себя с помощью "Deadmin", обновляет список администратор, в случае добавления новых. Show Tip - отправить совет всем игрокам на сервере: Tip of the round: не нагибайся за пончиком! Unban Panel - позволяет снять, выдать, изменить текущие баны. Немного о Player Panel Давайте рассмотрим его немного ближе. Host - ранг игрока. Heal - вылечить игрока. CID - идентификатор ПК пользователя. Позволяет проверить использовали ли другие IP или Бьенд-аккаунты этот же идентификатор. IP - уникальный адрес пользователя. Позволяет проверить использовались с этого IP другие бьенд-аккаунты. VV - открывает панель редактирования параметров (Var Edit). TP - открывает панель антагониста (Traitor Panel) PM - отправить игроку сообщение. SM - отправить игроку сообщение представившись голосом в голове: «You hear a voice in your head... нажми на кнопку, получишь результат.» FLW - телепортироваться к игроку. LOGS - открывает панель с логами игрока. Kick - кикнуть игрока с сервера. Ban - выдать временный или перманентный бан с ризоном. Jobban - выдать временный бан на профессию. Identity Ban - выдать временный или перманентный бан на использование нестандартного имени и внешности. OOCBan - выдать временный или перманентный бан на использование OOC. Emoteban - выдать временный или перманентный бан на использование эмоций IC. Notes|Messages|Watchlist - позволяет оставить информацию для других администраторов об игроке. Notes: обычная заметка. Messages: оставить сообщение для игрока, когда он будет онлайн, оно отобразится ему Admin message left by iwuna on 2017-10-31 16:36:12 опять выходишь на связь? Watchlist: позволяет добавить игрока в список наблюдения. Каждый раз когда он будет заходить на сервер, система оповестит всех администраторов. Prison - поместить игрока в тюрьму на ЦК (невозможно сбежать). Send back to lobby - вернуть игрока обратно в лобби. Mute - позволяет наложить "молчание" на один из каналов. Автоматически снимается в конце раунда. Немного об View Variables Доступна по правому щелчку на предмете и выборе в контекстном меню пункта View Variables Это окно содержит интерфейс для просмотра и редактирования переменных у мобов, вещей и прочих игровых объектов. Неосторожное обращение с ней может привести к непоправимым последствиям, так что вы должны чётко знать что можно редактировать а что нельзя. Для удобства использования есть функция поиска, которая ищет как по названию переменной, так и по её значению. Также в этом окне есть выпадающее меню с дополнительными опциями. Одной из полезных переменных является переменная "ckey", которая, в основном, есть только в объектах, которые могут контролироваться игроком. У этой переменной есть несколько хороших применений. Во-первых, если её удалить то игрока выкинет из игры (игрок сможет легко зайти в игру опять). Во-вторых, если сменить значение переменной на чьё-нибудь BYOND-имя то этим объектом будет контролировать тот игрок, чьё BYOND-имя вы ввели. С помощью этого можно, например, поместить игрока в обезьяну. Или поменять игроков телами. Немного об Check Antagonist Окно для быстрого обнаружения ролей. Также можно изменить время, через которое прибудет шаттл. Немного об Traitor Panel Доступна при правом щелчке по игроку и выбору пункта 'Show traitor panel', а также из предыдущего окна при выборе 'Traitor panel' Здесь вы можете сделать пони предателем или любой другой спецролью, а также управлять целями этих игроков.